One Weird High School
by Itachi'seyecandy
Summary: It's High School! Hinata is one of the special students in KL High. In all schools, there's love, jealousy, and violence. And what about the heart throbs and nerds? Welcome to high school! sasuhina, but subject to gaahina.
1. Chapter 1: It's high school

**So, I decided to do a high school fanfic! :D BTW it's a SASUHINA. Don't like, EFF OFF.**

**BTW, there is also gonna be Sakura bashing. A little. Not that much.**

**Thanx and please review.**

* * *

**7:00**

Oh my GOD. Neji was going to kill me!

I ran down the stairs and brushed my hair, washed my face, brush my teeth, at super speed.

And put on the school's uniform for the SAC class that I had gotten into.

Neji was also in it.

I attend a high school called KL High. It stand for Konoha Leaf High (School) and it's a really rich school with rich kids and the not so rich kids.

The uniform consisted of a black top and a white skirt (Or pants for boys) and dress shoes, with knee length white socks. Under the black top was a white collared shirt.

SAC is a special class called Special Advanced Class. They're uniform is a gold laced white collar shirt with gold laced cuffs(Boys also have a tie), a choose-your-own-colored vest, black skirt/pants that are also laced in gold, and white knee length socks with black dress shoes. (My own vest was a pearly lavender color)

Oh, they also have a brooch with the letters SAC in gold.

Anyway, I ran to the dining lair where most of main Hyuga clan sat. And a few branch members also sat. (Including Neji, because he was proclaimed a prodigy)

"Hinata sama, I take it you have not lost your way through the estate?" An older branch member spoke to me in a worried voice.

"I'm fine. Please go back to eating." I assured him.

"Hinata sama," Neji suddenly said. I looked up at him from my bowl of soup that was really good. It had tomatoes and potatoes, and some other vegetables that tasted really good.

"Yes Neji san?"

"Where is your brooch?" He said pointing to my shirt.

I sighed. I had hoped to forget it. But my hand went into my skirt pocket and I pulled out the golden brooch. "Here it is." I said. Then I added "Neji san" It's funny, because I can't stop myself, It's a habit I have to always be formal and polite. I can't stop doing it.

Neji glared at me. "I am doing this for your own protection. Don't forget that the brooch let's you call security." He said. Then his glare soften. "But I am always there to protect you from-" He coughed. "Uh, rabid jealous girls." He added in a small voice.

Rabid jealous girls? I shrugged. The SAC class was always raided by the normal classes who hoped to glimpse at the smart and/or hot rich people in the SAC class. It was normal.

**7:30**

"Hinata sama! We should really be getting going now!" Neji called from inside the limousine.

"Coming!" I screamed back, trying to pack all my stuff into the bag I got. I ran to the limo that Neji was already sitting in. Neji made room for me as I sat next to him.

"Step on it." He told the driver (A branch of the Hyuga)

"Right sir." He grinned at him and winked at me. I giggled.

"Okay, Hinata sama, here is the list of your class." Neji said, he fished around his bag and took out an envelope. I pulled out a fancy paper, lettered with gold ink that spelled SAC

I sighed but decided to read it. No one gets into SAC by chance. Either their money, or brains, or talents got them in. So if they weren't rich, they were very smart or talented. And there are only about 15 SAC in a year. My year was the J-SAC. Junior SAC. (Then Middle, then Senior.) The first year you come in, there is no SAC class.

_Junior Special Advanced Class of ####_

_Aburame Shino_

_Akimichi Choji_

_Haruno Sakura_

_Hyuga Hinata_

_Inuzuka Kiba_

_Nara Shikamaru_

_Rock Lee_

_Uchiha Sasuke_

_Uzumaki Naruto_

_Yamanaka Ino_

_Congratulations to all of you for getting into KL High's SAC Junior class!_

_Your class room is on the eighth floor, Room One._

Well, there were some no namers on the list, but I recognized quite a few of them from clan meetings in the past. The Aburame was from a clan that started a wide network of hospitals that mainly specialized in poisons.

Akimichi clan owned a large chain of restaurants.

The Inuzaka had one main petting store that was huge, so malls appeared.

The Uchiha clan, rivaling the Hyuga in wealth, but not in power (Hyuga beats them)

Uzumaki was the countries' president's son, godson to the well known rich author and one of the principles of our High School Jiraiya.

Yamanaka owned the chain of flower stores that has great deals and wealth.

Oh god, I hate the SAC class.

I fell onto the chair and fell asleep.

**8:00**

I scrambled to get out of the limo in the shadows of Neji.

"Hinata-sama, Hiashi-sama has told you to work hard and he wishes best of luck to you and Neji san." The driver bowed politely.

I smiled "Tell him we are fine. And thanks for his concern." I told the driver. Neji nodded in agreement.

The driver smiled and stepped into the car, and drove back to the Hyuga estate.

People all around were whispering. Small at first, but it grew to wild fire as Neji walked forward.

"It's Neji Hyuga!"

"He is so hot."

"Neji? The one with top grades in the Junior class last year?"

"Yeah, also the track star."

"He's SAC!"

"I heard his cousin is in it too this year."

"It's Neji Hyuga!"

Small groups were gathering and they were mostly made up of girls.

My face heated up and I ran to hide behind Neji's back.

"I think that's his cousin."

"You mean the girl clinging to him?"

"Yeah! She has the SAC uniform."

"Oh my god, I'm so jealous she's clinging to Neji's back."

I could feel multiple people glaring at me. "Don't pay attention to them." Neji said to me. I looked up and he smiled at me. I grinned sheepishly in spite of myself.

"OH MY GOD! NEJI HYUGA IS SMILING!" I heard a lot of girls scream.

Flashes blinded my eyes as I realized a lot of cameras were out.

Neji quickly grabbed me and held his brooch. I heard a faint click.

Boots were heard. And I looked around to find a lot of security guards.

Neji quietly walked while holding me into the building.

Huge glass windows, marble walls, escalators. Our school was a place of luxury. Neji started walking to an elevator that only SAC members were allowed to use. Each floor was grand, so the ceilings were very high. The elevator had glass walls (Not real glass, but something much much stronger) and gave you a view of the world outside. You needed the SAC brooch to call it. So normal student couldn't use the elevator.

I pressed my brooch to the panel, and the door opened, as if the elevator was waiting for us.

~In Room 801~

When I walked in my home room, Some SAC students were already there.

Grand oak desks were linedup in a four by four spreaded order.

Including two blondes, one pink haired girl, one lazy brunette and the Uchiha boy.

Was it Itachi Uchiha? I realized it was the younger one. Who was it? Oh, Sasuke.

Well, Sasuke was sitting lazily next to the window, and a brunette was sitting behind him, while a spiky blond haired boy sat next to him. And the two girls were arguing over who got to sit in front of him.

I had no use for listening to their argument and found myself a seat next to the window in the back corner.

Behind the Brunette.

I closed my eyes and breathed as I heard a fist come into contact with a face.

What a long year.

**8:15**

As the class was in, the female of the Principles a busty blond(Who was also our homeroom teacher) came in.

"Good morning Junior Special Advanced Class! Welcome to the SAC. You all are not here by chance. All of you are special. And you know you are. So I expect the best of all of you." She looked around at our bored faces. "Right?" She raised her voice menacingly.

"YES GRANNY!" The spiky haired blond boy screamed.

A smart board eraser hit him full in the face.

"So, as I was saying, I am your homeroom teacher, Call me Tsunade." She winked.

We said nothing.

"Here are your schedules" She kept on saying while handing out a sheet of paper. I could see the gold ink of SAC.

I took mine saying thank you. She smiled.

Math: Asuma

Science: Kurenai

Physics: Gai

Lunch

English: Iruka

History: Kakashi

The bell rang.

"I hope you all have a nice day!" Tsunade called as we left to go to Math.

I picked up my bag and walked out.

Only to have the pink haired girl being thrown into my way.

"You just did not do that Ino-pig." I heard her snarl.

"I didn't? So what did I do fore-head?" The blond girl called Ino-pig said brightly in response.

"Come on Sakura-chan!" the blond spiky haired one whined. He was a little cute.

"What, you freak?" The pink haired girl named Sakura snarled at him.

"... You almost hit the Hyuga girl." Sasuke Uchiha said lowly.

Sakura gaped at him. Suddenly she smiled and said with peppiness. "Of course I did Sasuke kun!" She turned to me. "Hi! My name is Sakura Haruno! I'm in this class because I'm the smartest girl ever!" She suddenly hugged me. I could feel her hot breath in my ear. "Sasuke is mine bitch." She breathed into my ear.

She let go with a bright smile.

I smiled back weakly.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka." She said rolling her eyes at the Haruno girl.

"Hey! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! The future president!" The cute blond one yelled and grinned.

"... I assume you know me Hyuga Heiress." Uchiha said lowly.

I nodded. Sakura shot me a glare.

"I-I'm Hinata Hyuga." I stuttered out. Sakura Haruno scared me.

Then the late bell rang.

Awkward silence followed.

"Well, we should get going." Ino Yamanaka said, standing up. She pulled Sasuke Uchiha by the arm. "Right Sasuke kun?"

"No, Sasuke kun will escort ME" Sakura said loudly, latching onto his other arm.

I turned and walked to math class.

* * *

**So, thanx! Please review. It's a SASUHINA fic, just to clarify.**

**Also, if you like syot stories, please submit a tribute in my story/s.**

**REVIEW PLEASE. I wont waste time on that thing where the Naruto cast pretends to disclaim and ask for reviews. -_- They are so boring.**


	2. Chapter 2: Class time

**Math (first period)**

When we walked in, The teacher told us to stand against the wall. The structure of the room was four tables, with four chairs to each. The teacher told us not to sit yet.

"Welcome class! To your first Special Advanced Class!" A teacher with a toothpick in his mouth grinned at all of us. "Call me Asuma. As you realize, you are special! And will have the privilege of calling all teachers by their first name!" Asuma grinned again.

I just stared at him.

Most of the class were either nodding or smiling. Except for me, the Uchiha, and the Aburame and the brunette. I even heard Uzumaki saying things like "That's so cool!"

Tcheh. They are all so dense.

Asuma went up to the board and wrote in big letters Ice breakers. Most of the class was quiet. Asuma clapped his hands.

"Okay guys, since you guys are sitting at tables with four to each table, I will first give you your assigned seats for the first trimester. I will make it randomly now. Also, I will have the table seating chart stored, so no switching seats what so ever." He glared at Haruno and Yamanaka. "Understood?"

A few people reluctantly agreed, while others just shrugged.

"Good. Now listen and sit where I tell you to." He walked around the room with a blank clipboard in his hand. He stopped at the first table.

He pointed to Uzumaki. "You, sit here." Uzumaki sat in his seat, and grinned at all of us standing. Asuma pointed to a black haired, bowl cut boy with a green vest, and told him to sit next to Uzumaki, and so on.

My table had three people.

Once we were all seated, Asuma told us the first game was to be in our tables. The procedure went like this, We wrote our names on a sheet of paper, then wrote three statements about our self. Two were true, and one was false. Then we folded it, and put it in the center, and we would pick out one sheet, and guess which one was the false statement.

He handed out index cards, and gave us each a ballpoint pen, and told us to get started.

I bit my lip, then wrote my name in bold letters at the top. _Hinata Hyuuga._

I glanced around and saw my table mates scribbling a lot.

_My cousin is Neji Hyuuga. _No really?

_I like ice cream. _At least no one knew that. Yet.

_I like ramen._

Lie, I don't really like ramen. It's a bad nutrition, and the dried stuff they put in it, is really bad. For your health, I mean. It's fine once in a while, but unhealthy if you eat it every day.

I folded it in half neatly, and put it in the center of the table. I was the second to last one done. The last one was sleeping, the brunette. I noticed he was done, but didn't put it in the center. I quickly folded it, and slid it to the center of the three of us.

The other guy just looked at me, then Asuma. Then he punched the sleeping boy.

"Troublesome." The sleeping boy yawned.

Asuma walked over. "Are you guys ready? Okay then, start!" He went to other tables.

We looked at each other. The brunette took one out. I recognized it to be mine.

"Okay, I'll read this one. Hinata Hyuuga."He said tiredly.

"The Hyuuga Heiress." the other guy spoke. I scowled at him. He smirked.

" My cousin is Neji Hyuuga. True." He drawled. "I like ice cream, and I like ramen." He said.

Silence.

"Well, one is false, and one is true." The other guy stated the obvious. We all just glared at him.

"Okay, well, I like ice cream, and i don't really like ramen." I said quickly. The brunette nodded. He put down the index card.

The other guy took another one. And read it.

"Shikamaru Nara. Likes clouds. What an airhead. It's true." The brunette, now known as Shikamaru Nara just put on a bored expression. "Likes to play Shogi, and is four years old." I grinned. Nara just smiled.

The other guy glared at Nara. "Interesting." He said coolly.

I took the last index card.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

No reaction. Nara was sleeping again.

"Is an Uchiha member. True. Wants to kill his brother... Likes chocolate ice cream." I stared at the card in disbelief. I looked in to the black eyes of Uchiha. He smirked.

_Okay_,... I thought inwardly. Then we heard Asuma's loud voice. "Get together everybody!" We all stood up and went to the clearing in the center of all the tables. Which was a pretty big clearing. A circle of chairs was around the clearing. We all took a seat. I sat next to Uzumaki and a chubby boy.

Asuma walked around. We all kept quiet. "Our next game is to stand in two lines, facing each other. Get in two lines now!" We all stood up and faced each other. Uchiha was next to me. Across from him was the Haruno girl. Batting her eyelashes at him. And I was standing across from a tattooed brunette. He smiled, showing his teeth. I weakly smiled back.

"Now, introduce your self to them." Asuma continued. Chattering filled the class.

"Hey. I'm Hinata Hyuuga." I said softly. Surprisingly, he heard me.

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka. Proud owner of Akamaru," He winked at me.

"A-akamaru?" I asked wonderingly.

"Oh, that's my dog." He said, chuckling.

I giggled. He was nice.

Asuma was calling us again. "Now, take in every detail about the other person. Then, when I tell you to, you will turn around and change one thing about your appearance. And when I tell you to turn again, You will have to say what the other person changed." Sighing went around the kids. I noticed Haruno raking her eyes over Uchiha hungrily. And Uchiha with a blank look on his face.

I stared at Inuzuka. His spiky hair, to his shoelaces. He did it to me too.

"Okay, turn around now!" Asuma called.

We turned around, and I thought about what to change. I wiped the bangs from my eyes, so my whole forehead was clear, something I never did. Then waited,

"Turn back!" Asuma called again.

We all turned around again. And Asuma went down the line.

A blonde, long haired girl has switched her bracelet from the left hand to her right, while a shady black haired had pulled his pant legs down. The chubby guy had unbuttoned his vest, while Uzumaki had switched his shoes. And so on.

Asuma asked me if I knew what Inuzuka changed. I noted his gray vest, to his shoes. "He untied his shoelaces." I said a loud.

Inuzuka grinned, showing his teeth. "Yeah. She got me." He admitted.

Inuzuka stared at me. I felt my face grow hot under everybody's gaze.

He clapped his hands. "I know! You cut your hair!" He blurted.

Everyone got pin quiet.

He blushed. "I mean, you parted you hair. Sort of." He mumbled. I nodded.

Haruno was bursting. "I know what Sasuke-kun changed! He unbuttoned his first vest button!" The words tumbled out rapidly. A few people laughed while others chuckled.

Uchiha didn't say anything. We noted that his face and eyes were totally bored. He didn't have his heart in this. "Clothes," He muttered.

She shrieked. "H-How did you know?" She said in a high giggly voice. " I can't believe you noticed that I straightened my collar!" She squealed happily.

_What a freak!_ I mused. Sasuke just said clothes. I bet he didn't even know what she changed.

The bell rang.

"Don't forget to still try and learn each other's names!" Asuma called out after us as we left the class room.

I high tailed out of there. Before a pink freak could be thrown in my path.

**Science (second period)**

"Sit where ever you want!" A black curly haired lady yelled to the class.

The tables were also four to each. Except with only three tables in the classroom. I chose one seat in the back table. I honestly did not care who I sat with.

Uchiha sat next to me. Followed with a mad dash of Haruno, who ended up across from me, and a mad dash by Yamanaka, but intercepted by Uzumaki who sat next to me.

Speak of the devil.

"Well, hello Hyuuga Heiress. I did not think we would meet so soon." The Uchiha spoke in a low voice. I groaned.

Uzumaki smiled at me brilliantly. I felt my face heat up. "Hey! Um, 'Nata right?" He asked. I nodded mutely. God he was cute.

The Uchiha scowled. "Shut up baka, you're so loud." He muttered.

Uzumaki's face shone brilliantly. "Why? Are you jealous teme?" He crowed. "Jeaalous?" He laughed.

"Hn."

I could feel Haruno's eyes burn holes into me. I feared to look into her face.

Science is officially my most hated lesson

* * *

**So, I haven't updated in forever. But be sure to review so I know what you think! ^.^**

**IT's sorta tiring to write the last name in all the thoughts of Hinata's (Cuz she's so polite) So Imma make it change in the next chappie.**

**Happy reviewin!**


End file.
